


Second Life

by thewriter



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: Iris is in Chicago for a big concert when her life unexpectedly ends. Waking up finding herself a vampire and at odds with her creator, Paul, she heads and search of a life less abrasive. While learning to control her instincts and newfound abilities, she comes across the Cullens, the largest group of vampires she has ever seen. As she adjusts to her new life she wonders if they can really be as peaceful as it seems.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The Last Day of My Life

I remember it well-the day I died-though it is fuzzy now I know exactly where I was and what I was doing. My name is Iris and this is my story. I had gone to Chicago for a concert a special treat from my parents to see my favorite band, it was a rare occurrence since they didn't like driving in Chicago much and hauling around someone who was disabled in the big city was easier said than done.

The venue was small and my parents questioned if it had been the best place to go to. However, knowing what I know now and who was there I would have foregone the experience. The place was packed with hot sweaty people that filled in around behind me and I wondered how I would get out again I was probably going to have to wait until people left before leaving myself.

I don't remember exactly how things ended so badly except for the obnoxious guy behind me with his lank brown hair, who kept bumping into my chair although looking at him you wouldn't believe he was having a good time. He was constantly observing the crowd with keen dark eyes that stood out in his pale face.

Serial killer, I thought trying to force my mind away from the grim possibility.

About halfway through the show I knew he wasn't there anymore because the excessive bumping and mumbling of the crowd had died down somewhat. I had almost forgotten about him until he appeared over my left shoulder.

"What the hell-!" I began. My mind was practically scrabbling for an answer a reason. I momentarily thought of grabbing my phone and calling the cops, but reasoned no one would be able to hear me anyway. Turns out no one did hear me.

Everything happened so fast I barely had time to process it the sharp pain between my neck and shoulder, the feeling of blood dripping from somewhere and strong arms ripping me out of my wheelchair and whisking me away. After that everything was a blur it was only chaos and a sharp pain that gnawed from everywhere at my bones, my muscles, my organs… Everything. The room was already spitting and I was feeling nauseous whether it was from the quick movement or the pain I didn't know. Eventually at some point I blacked out.

My next conscious memory I was lying somewhere dim, the room only lit by flickering lamps. Blearily, I opened my eyes but quickly shut them again at the onslaught of what seemed to be bright light. I realized, however that I could see perfectly in the dark and the shadows didn't seem as deep. Everything seemed to loud like there was a freight train over my head, and I was aware my headphones and falling off; I only hoped they weren't broken. My nose wrinkled, I could smell something dank, like I was in a sewer or there was at least one nearby. I groaned.

"Ah! You're awake."

A man stepped from the shadows and I recognized him as the man that had been bothering me most of the night.

I scrambled up to a seating position realizing now I was now seated on a small couch immediately on the defensive wondering what I would do next since I couldn't run away.

"You!" Was the only word I managed.

"Me." He replied calmly stepping into the light.

"What did you do to me?" Was my first question. Obviously I wasn't dead-yet.

"I turned you, I saved you from your meager human life."

I had no response to this. What kind of response was that anyway?

"Turned me? Into what?" My mind was still feebly racing trying to catch up with itself.

"Into a vampire, of course." He replied, "Maybe I have a hunting partner now?" The word came out as a question.

For the first time I looked at him. His eyes were not brown as I had originally assumed in the artificial light of the small theater but rather a deep red. I involuntarily stiffened.

For the first time I looked down at myself my hands and arms were pale-paler than usual and I could no longer see distinctive veins that show the coming and going of blood.

"You have to hunt now if you want to live, or, live longer than you normally would." He smiled thinly.

"Can I at least have your name." I replied flatly finally looking back up at him.

"Paul." He replied in that same flat, even tone.

"Iris." I replied in that same flat tone. I wasn't going to waste any more words on this guy then I had to. I was then aware as my senses continued to take in everything around me of the dry, itchy burning in my throat. Common sense told me what this was but I ignored it-at least for now.

Paul held out a hand.

"Come with me."

I stared from his slender fingers as white as my own back to his face. It wasn't kind, simply impassive.

"No thanks. I don't think I want that kind of life."

He looked incredulous.

"Then what do you plan to do? You cannot live without blood."

"I'll think of something." I replied evenly.

Paul gave a short laugh.

"Unless you want to be like the covens out west that live strictly on animals… If you can call it living." He was still laughing.

For the first time I tried to move to stand up and was thrilled when I could actually do so. The fact that I now had two working legs stronger than any known human sent a strange sort of thrill for me.

"Sorry Paul." I replied, then I was gone, walking faster and faster and further away from the buzzing noise and bustling of the city. My throat burning all the while.

At first, I didn't know where to go. Once I was sure Paul was gone I retraced my steps, following my nose for his scent. Like all my senses it seemed to have been heightened. I found most of my things that had been on me when I had disappeared the other night, the headphones, my phone and my purse.

The only way I had to charge my phone had been my wheelchair and as far as I knew my wheelchair was still at the venue. Did I risk being around people? I knew I still needed to hunt, but even that seemed like a vague idea. I glanced at the time on the phone it was Wednesday and around 10 PM. I was struck by an odd realization I had been "missing" for almost 3 days.

Then I registered a second fact. My parents must be frantic judging by the half a dozen missed calls that had been placed to my phone.

I glanced again at my phone. My new fast mind formulated another plan. I couldn't go home and reveal myself to my parents that much was obvious. I decided I would go out west towards the covens Paul mentioned the "vegetarian" ones that didn't drink human blood. That appealed to me more than randomly killing people even strangers I didn't know. They were still people.

Thou shall not kill. I thought wryly as I gathered my things. I moved slowly and carefully, even for a vampire, I was still getting used to my new abilities and the speed made me feel vaguely jittery..

Then I put my plan into action first I needed to charge my phone. I headed for the nearest electronics store.


	2. Plan of Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was unsure where to even break this chapter, this is a longer story and came into my head all at once. The only thing I had nailed down was when Iris got to Washington and when she met the Cullens.

The store was eerily empty and though it was against my better judgment I broke a window and went in anyway alarms assaulted my sensitive ears. Everything around me seemed to be buzzing and even my senses couldn't sort everything out yet. I searched the racks for what I was looking for, left the appropriate money on the front counter, then went to what I assumed was a break room to charge the power bank and my phone. I had a few hours until the sun rose.I know I didn't have much time until the police would come, but I hid anyway; I could stay invisible for short time time and I would hear and smell them before they were even close to me; at least I had that advantage. That should give me enough time to get my things together, and hunt before I left town. I knew I had to get away the city.

Once my phone was sufficiently charge and everything was working correctly I left the store out the back way avoiding as many cars and people as possible and dialed to my dad's number.

He picked up on the second or third ring either because it was late or he may or may not have expected me to call.

"Hello? Iris? Where are you?" Your mother and I have been worried sick we filed a missing persons report three days ago."

"I'm fine." I replied calmly. "I'm still in Chicago."

"You want me to come and get you?"

"No…" I replied, "trust me, I know it doesn't make sense but it's better I stay lost."

"Just say I went missing and they don't know where I am."

"Okay…" He sounded uncertain.

"Know that I love you, you and mom and everybody. I just can't come home-yet. Just know I'm safe."

"Love you too Iris." He still sounded confused but I let it pass.

After a brief disjointed conversation I consulted maps heading west particularly towards the northwestern United States. Vampires didn't exactly have a directory of where they lived.

You have to hunt. Said a voice in the back my mind running on instinct rather than conscious thought. So I headed away from the city going by the maps on my phone I stayed away from the towns as much as I could staying to the bushes, trees and rivers; it was time to sate my thirst.

I felt guilty about not telling my parents the truth. For sure my dad would tell my mom and they would be confused and worried. Maybe I could return home later when being around people was easier, but even then that would raise a lot of questions like how I was no longer disabled.

I headed west in the general direction I knew the other covens of vampires to be and the further I got from the cities the more comfortable I became as soon as I was in a more rural area I focused on my senses. I could smell the trees, the air, and the grass. Faintly there was the smell of blood-human blood-but it was miles away. Miles in the other direction there was the scent of various animals, focusing on one I headed in that direction.

The first thing I happened upon was a coyote I knew it was hunting for small rodents and maybe a domestic animal if it could catch it. The small canine could only run 40 miles an hour I was much faster and caught it before it even knew what had happened. I knew what to do how to hunt and how to kill, it was instinct but I knew I lacked the finesse to do it better. When I ran into other vampires that hunted as I did maybe I could ask for pointers. I caught several small animals throughout the night and was just moving towards the next populated area as the sun rose.

The sun made my skin glitter and I already knew seeing that wouldn't make humans see me as normal. I would already look alien to them.

I looked like the walking dead I thought, with my rumpled clothes and bloodstained jeans and blouse. I could probably do with a change of clothes as soon as I could get it, but that could be weeks. I only stopped to charge my phone and check various maps when I couldn't check them on my phone. I traveled mostly by night since there was no way to travel during the day and not be noticed by humans. I wanted to avoid humans is much as possible anyway.

When the sun was unavoidable I traveled in the bushes as much as possible. I was moving slow for vampire and I could only use my speed when I had the space, but even dashing through the trees was easier than it would've been otherwise.

My first test with a human was west of Albuquerque before I turned north. Apparently the man was stranded it seemed I could sense his panic and anxiety. His mind seemed to be spinning though I was unsure of his exact thoughts. The pull his blood was strong and the heat made the scent even stronger, I wrinkled my nose, swallowed, and kept moving even though my throat itched and everything in me screamed to turn around. Part of me also wanted to help him, but I knew being that close to a human right now was foolhardy-even for me.

Not the best place for a newborn vampire to be. I thought as I ducked into the nearest shadow. It was best to keep a low profile until the sun went down, then I could travel north and wait for cloud cover.

I biggest excitement however was shortly after twilight when I finally went hunting and I could move freely. In the wide open spaces I could run as much as I wanted. That was fun. I was in an area with so many desert animals the first thing I happened upon happened to be a road runner.

"Meep, meep." I murmured.

I chuckled at the irony.

Here I come. I thought a faint smirk curling my lips.

The road runner seemed very slow by comparison and may not have been the best catch, but it was the first thing that appealed to me. Once I got further north there would be bigger animals, deer and moose and mountain lions they would hold me for longer.

I considered the carcass after I had finished. That would be a story to tell others when I found some at least it would get a laugh.

It was easier once I traveled further north, there were more trees and much more shade. However there were more towns and more people. I stuck to my plan of avoiding the cities is much as possible-at least that was my intention. I usually knew about the people before I even saw them I could smell them sometimes from miles away and I could distinctly feel the emotions that seemed to flow from them, happiness, sadness, anger, and many others. That, if anything helped divert my mind from my thirst.

I was stalking a herd of deer trying to find a suitable target when I first heard it, or at least that's what it seemed to me. I couldn't physically "hear" an emotion but that's what it felt like. I was suddenly filled with a bubbling excitement followed by curiosity and an overlying calm. The emotions were close but far enough away I couldn't tell if this was one person or more. Everything about these emotions seemed bright and intense and very distinct. In the back of my own month and I had my own curiosity, where were they coming from?

At this point I was so focused on figuring out the emotions I had felt almost forgotten about my hunt but then my mind, even at vampire speed caught up with itself. I chose my target, separated the animal and brought down my kill. I looked down at the deer in satisfaction then crouched to take my fill. This would at least told me for several days until I could get to another sheltered place where I could stop and hunt and possibly find the emotions my mind had been tracking.

After wiping my hands to the best my ability I consulted my phone. My smart phone didn't work too well if I had blood on my hands. That was the problem with going out of my way to hunt I didn't have much of a cell signal.

The further north I got the colder it was and I was now having to battle rain. I may be indestructible but I still didn't like getting wet! I followed the emotions I had been tracking and eventually they became clearer and clearer. It was two people I realized and just as I was on the edge of an oncoming storm two thoughts slammed into me at the same time.

One, these were vampires, and two, they were headed towards me.


	3. Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this up yesterday but got sidetracked

Eventually, (thankfully) the rain stopped. It was still misting and very dreary. The emotions I felt were very clear and when I happened upon a clearing I knew why.

There, opposite me were the two vampires I had felt from miles away, a male and a female. The female was about my height, short, with jet black hair. The male, was tall, and slender with unruly blonde hair. They both had lighter colored eyes not the red I was used to. However my own eyes were getting lighter not quite red but not as light as the strangers.

The couple crossed the clearing and one fluid motion until the female, the male behind her was standing in front of me. I looked at them quizzically before the female spoke.

"I saw you coming." She said in a nonchalant voice. "I think you were looking for us but I wasn't sure.""

I gave a short nod.

"I'm Alice by the way." She smiled gesturing to the man next to her. "This is Jasper."

I made an effort to straighten my bedraggled appearance as my dark hair clung to my face.

"Iris." I replied. "I came from Chicago."

Alice's eyebrows rose.

"How did you survive coming such a long way? A newborn?" She seemed surprised.

"Determination I guess." I shrugged. "The vampire who turned me seemed to think he was doing me a favor. Feeding on the humans in the city didn't appeal to me."

Alice nodded.

"You're on the vegetarian diet then." It was a statement not a question.

Considering, I nodded.

"Carlisle will be interested to hear that, there aren't that many like us."

"The vampire who turned me mentioned others like you in passing, so I came here." I replied.

"Come, we have a residence nearby, though we will be moving north soon. We tend to relocate every decade or so and our coven is getting quite large."

She extended her hand which I took in the three of us turned and raced towards the other side of the forest.

In no time at all we had covered the miles and a large open house came into view and there on the porch along the side of the house the rest of the "family" had come to greet us. I counted nine vampires and a strange tall human who had a distinct odor to him. He had dark hair and skin his arm protectively around the shoulders of a female who looked to be seventeen or eighteen in human years. Certainly he wasn't a vampire this confused me, but it was clear this coven wasn't your typical one, but what did I know.

The slender blonde vampire came forward first, his hair was shorter than Jasper's but he had a kind, open expression. Behind him was a female who I presumed was his mate.

"I'm Carlisle." He said shaking my hand, "This is my wife Esme."

I nodded.

"Iris." I replied shortly, returning his handshake. "I guess my surname doesn't really matter anymore."

Leading me towards the porch, Carlisle continued the introductions to the rest of his family, pointing out the couples in turn.

"Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella," he gestured to a bronze haired man and a shorter female with brown hair, "and their daughter Renesemee and Jacob. Of course you already met Alice and Jasper. Why don't we convene in the house and you can tell us more about what brought you here."

A short time later we were all sitting in a large living room on various chairs and sofas. Meanwhile, Carlisle continued to study me with a calm, the curious expression clearly he knew I meant no harm.

"What brought you here?" Edward was the first to ask, "I can tell from Alice's thoughts you came a long way. One wonders how a newborn could survive so long without starving."

So I began to tell my story.

"As I told Alice I think the vampire who turned me thought he was doing me a favor."

Edward snorted and the large vampire Emmett who sat next to Rosalie rolled his eyes.

"As a human I was disabled." I explained quickly. "Perhaps he thought…"

Carlisle nodded.

"Interesting… Go on."

"I've been traveling for weeks and I pretty much figured out how to hunt on instinct. I have run into humans, but only briefly. I find the idea of human blood somewhat repulsive."

Edward and Carlisle exchanged a look, they both look surprised then they both turned to look at Edward's mate Bella.

"Obviously I'm not the only one with super self-control." She muttered.

"Clearly, I'm not very good at it." I gestured my blood stained clothes. "I'm going to need some pointers."

"We can help you with that." Edward replied mildly.

"I actually took down roadrunner in New Mexico." I cracked a smile hoping they would get the joke.

Then the large vampire, Emmett, burst out with a roar of laughter.

"Oh, so you're Wiley Coyote now, eh Iris?"

A smattering of amused chuckles filled the room.

"Actually, my first kill was a coyote."

This brought another round of laughter.

"Somewhere in Illinois. Like I said, I'm not very good at the hunting thing."

"How did you find us?" Carlisle asked.

"By tracking Alice and Jasper's emotions. I felt them from miles away, but it took a while to sort all the emotions out whether they were vampire or human."

"You have a gift." Carlisle nodded again. "It seems to be similar to Jasper's he is able to feel and influence emotions of others. Some of us have gifts as well." Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Bella has shield capabilities, and Jasper of course can influence emotions."

"Don't forget about Nessie, Doc." Jacob interjected, he squeezed the shoulders of the young woman next to him.

"She can project her thoughts and memories," Carlisle continued, "it's quite fascinating really."

"Why don't you show her and tell your story Nessie." Jacob encouraged.

The young woman looked worried for a moment then she walked over to where I was sitting next to Carlisle and placed her hand on my cheek. Her skin was slightly warmer than mine and there seem to be a glow underneath her skin right there was blood flowing through it. I was distracted from these thoughts however when images fill my mind and they weren't my own. Blood lots of blood those images made me wince a baby and then Bella clearly still human and clearly pregnant. There were snatches of Nessie at various ages and many of these images were dominated by Jacob who apparently could take the form of a large wolf which explained his odd scent. There were snatches of an impending vampire battle and a series of worried faces, but they were quickly overshadowed by the family on the back porch talking and laughing. Then the images faded.

"That's extraordinary." I blurted reached out to touch Nessie's hand before she drew it away. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Nessie is half human half vampire," Carlisle explained, "she is Edward and Bella's biological daughter."

I was given a moment for this to sink in before someone changed the subject.

"When did you last hunt?"Esme asked. Her tone was casual, as if she were discussing the weather.

"Just outside the area before I came into Washington. Before I crossed the state line I think. The deer was huge I think I'll be good for a few days." I chuckled.

"You are welcome to stay with us for now and move with us in a few weeks if you would like to." Carlisle offered, "You can take Edward's old bedroom if you like. Edward and Bella have their own residence a few miles away."

"It's the last room at the end of the hall on the second floor." Edward offered.

"Yes, thank you." I would actually like to be able to change clothes and take a shower, if that's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all." Alice said cheerfully." I think I have some things that might fit you." She dashed in the direction of the stairs.

"Frankly I think these clothes need to be burned I've been wearing them for weeks and my hunting technique needs work… Obviously."

The group around me chuckled and even from upstairs I could hear Alice laughing.


	4. The Shiny New Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat shorter and I love writing Alice!

By the time I had gotten out of the very impressive shower, which also had a very comfortable bathtub I made my way to Edward's room. It had a very nice elegant bed even though I knew by now I wouldn't be sleeping. It was a strange thing about being a vampire, we didn't need to sleep it was like standing and doing something quiet all night long was enough.

I glanced at the clothes on the bed and the shoes set nearby. Alice seemed to have taken my wardrobe very seriously.

"Alice!" I yelled down the hallway knowing full well she could hear me from the other side the house.

She appeared a few seconds later.

"Yes Iris?" She seemed unfazed I was just a towel and my hair wrapped up likewise to the best of my ability.

"I don't wear heels."

Alice made a face.

"Why not?"

"First, I never had a reason to, second they seemed too darn uncomfortable and not worth the effort even though my coordination has improved."

"We'll see about that."

"I would like some my own clothes." I added. "Regardless of my self-control I don't feel comfortable going to my parents house in Illinois."

"No problem." Alice replied, "I think we can going to Seattle later today or tomorrow. If Carlisle isn't at the hospital I'll see if I can borrow his car."

She breezed out of the room without further comment.

I settled for a pair of ballet flats and went to rejoin the rest of the family. I found Esme in the kitchen surprisingly cooking.

"If vampires don't eat why do you cook?" I asked coming to stand next to her.

Esme chuckled.

"We still have members of this family that actually eat food. Jacob eats enough to make up for all of us and Nessie eats a combination of blood and human food. Sometimes she hunts with us or Jacob and sometimes she just wants me or Bella to make her a sandwich."

"Must be strange." I murmured.

"We've gotten used to it over the past few years though it took a while for us to wean Nessie off of human blood she was barely a year old before we could transition her to animal blood completely. She was still taking human blood when she was small."

"Where is everybody?" I asked looking around.

"Most of them are hunting, and I think Alice is upstairs."

I listened momentarily, she was right.

"I think Alice and I are going shopping in Seattle tomorrow, I need a new wardrobe."

"So you're staying." It wasn't a question.

I nodded, sticking a strand of my damp hair behind my ear.

"I guess I'm not really a city girl anymore, at least not at the moment. I have good control, but I don't trust myself in large crowds."

Esme nodded as she decanted what she had been stirring into containers, the smell of human food no longer appealed to me, but I tolerated it. I wouldn't have to hunt again till at least the end of the week, if I wasn't around humans I would be okay.

I didn't know how long Esme and I talked, but the next thing I knew the rest of the family was back. I heard them before I ever saw them then they had all gathered once again in the main room and I could hear the sound of a piano. Peering around the corner I saw Edward and Nessie seated on the piano bench. 

Upon seeing me, Edward stopped playing and looked up.

"I hear you and Alice are going shopping tomorrow." His mouth quirked in amusement. "Remind her not to go nuts."

I chuckled.

"Noted." 

Going shopping was my first foray back into the human world turned out to be a bit of a production. Alice considered having me wear contacts since my eyes were still slightly tinted red. As she bustled around before we left she was muttering to herself.

"Give it a few more weeks and they'll be a nice butterscotch."

"Do you want me to wear contacts?" I queried, pausing briefly I was still getting used to the fluidity of my motions now-vampires didn't pause-often.

"Possibly," she considered, "temporarily, at least while we're out around humans."

I hated the idea, but she was probably right.

"What color were your eyes?" She asked offhandedly.

"Brown." I answered.

"Right." Alice nodded, "We'll do something about that."

Being out in the city was harder than I expected. I was assaulted by so many smells and sensations it nearly overwhelmed me.

"Iris, are you doing okay?"

"Okay…" I managed through gritted teeth.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked in an undertone.

I shook my head.

"Not really, I think it's just my body reacting to the smell and I can get snippets of what everybody around here is feeling… It's overwhelming."

She nodded, considering.

"You might want to talk to Jasper when we get back, his gift is similar to yours he may be able to help."

Even though I knew Alice wanted to shop longer she was surprisingly quick. Our biggest wobble was over the types of shoes but she compromised by getting a few pairs of flats. I got the designer sneakers I wanted; ones I couldn't have afforded in my other life even if I wanted to.

Alice could do a quick shopping trip when she needed to and soon I had a new wardrobe and several pairs of brown colored contacts, at least until my eyes stopped looking red.

"You shouldn't have to wear them very often," Alice assured me, "just when we're around other humans and Bella's father. He doesn't know his daughter is a vampire."

"That must be difficult." I muttered as we headed for the car, shopping bags swinging as Alice piled them into the backseat.

"We have ways of making humans see what they need to see." Alice commented casually.

When we returned from Seattle, Edward was waiting for us in front of the house.

"How did it go?" He asked looking from me to Alice and back again.

"Nothing happened." Alice assured him shortly. I saw Edward pause as if he was looking at something far away then he nodded.

"Bella was right, Iris does have good self-control." He gave me an appraising look. If I had been able to blush I would have.

"Our biggest hangup was shoes, contacts, and Iris being overwhelmed by what she feels… I think I might have her talk to Jasper."

Edward nodded again.

"Good idea. I think he's back he was out earlier. Bella, Nessie and Jacob left to go hunting just before you arrived."

"Okay, stop talking about me like I'm not here, I can hear you." I finally cut in crossly crossly.

Edward ran a hand through his bronze hair looking sheepish.

"Sorry, it's been a while since we've had a new person here and we have the habit of discussing everything; in this family we have no secrets."

"Understood." I replied and we headed back towards the house while Alice went to get the shopping bags from the back of the car. I would have things to try on later.


	5. Gifts and Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went under minor changes as I was doing minor editing as I wrote the first few chapters. Originally this was going to be a conversation between Carlisle and my OC, Iris, but I changed it to include a few more characters including Bella and Jacob.

I returned to Edward's room Alice had already dumped my purchases on the nearby couch, sighing I began putting things away. At least the Cullens were not short on space. I had just stored the contacts and the contact solution in the bathroom when I became aware of the sounds on the other side of the house. There was the sound of a car leaving down the long driveway and I could distinctly hear the gravel; Carlisle was probably leaving for the hospital. I knew Alice was home she was doing something on her computer, Bella, Nessie and Jacob were back but outside though I could still faintly smell them from where I was.

I almost missed the other person I was looking for and almost ran into him as I headed back down the hallway.

"Jasper! You startled me!" I shuffled in and embarrassed sort of way, "I thought being a vampire was supposed to make you more aware."

Jasper chuckled.

"We can't all have gifts like Edward and Alice not all of us know everything."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that… My gift and how to use it… How to practice I guess."

Jasper nodded.

"Alice mentioned that." He murmured. "Let's go for a walk." He led me out of the house to the other side the property into the forest around the house.

"You can sense things." Jasper murmured.

I nodded.

"I feel emotions, human and vampire and sometimes everything gets all muddled up in my head."

"Focus on the most important emotion relevant to you first then you will be able to separate others." Jasper advised.

"Right now I can sense emotions of the others or focus on my own; I can't do both."

"Practice." Jasper replied firmly, "Then you will know the difference in how to switch back-and-forth or manage your own emotions and the emotions of others at the same time."

He looked at me curiously.

"Are you able to control others emotions?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know I never tried. I was mostly using the skill to track people… If that makes sense. It was how I found you and Alice."

Jasper nodded.

"Interesting. I never would have used my ability that way. That's very unique Iris." He smiled and I got the impression Jasper hardly ever smiled except when it came to Alice.

"So what now?" I asked.

Now Jasper actually grinned.

"I'm sure we can find some guinea pigs around the other side the house. I think Bella, Nessie and Jacob (he made a face) are still there." As we walked back around the other side the house he sniffed, "Yep, still there I can smell the dog."

Several minutes later we came face-to-face with Bella, Nessie and Jacob.

"Jasper, I thought you were out hunting, or did Alice kick you out of whatever she was doing." Bella asked.

"She just asked me to talk to Iris. She still trying to figure out her gift and how to use it."

Bella nodded.

"I see."

"I thought she could use some practice."

"Practice, how?" Jacob asked. His voice sounded hard and his entire mood seemed tense; emotionally it was like hitting a brick wall.

"Well, she needs people to practice on and I don't think sending her out into town to practice on humans is a good idea regardless of how good her self-control is."

"Yeah, I can see that." Jacob mumbled.

Nessie seemed to sense where Jacob was going because she put a hand on his arm and his mood immediately calmed. She looked between me, Jacob and her mother.

"How can we help Uncle Jasper?"

"I'd like to test Iris' gift to see if it can be expanded… To see if she can manipulate emotions like I can."

Bella's eyebrows rose.

"Wouldn't her gift not affect me" She asked, "since I'm a shield?"

"I can influence you." Jasper told her, "I don't see why Iris can't."

Just then a sly smile spread across Bella's face.

"In that case, you might want to start with Jake."

Jacob looked startled.

"Hey! What for Bells!"

"You were kind of grouchy earlier." Nessie offered.

"Sure, sure." Jacob grumbled, "Only for the safety of others, I mean. You all know how unpredictable newborn vampires can be."

"I wasn't!" Bella shot back.

"Well, you were the exception, except for the few times you tried to rip my head off." Jacob reminded her.

"Just give Iris a chance, okay." Jasper cut in, then he spoke to me. "Now Iris tried to focus on what you want Jacob to feel."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Like most people I found Jacob Black imposing, but I tried to ignore that and focused on a soothing and calming emotion.

After a few minutes I opened my eyes looking expectant.

"Anything?" I asked.

Jacob frowned.

"No, just feeling jittery."

"Sorry, I guess that's just me."

Jasper took charge again. "Try again Iris, and this time focus on Bella and project what you want her to feel not what you are actively feeling."

I tried again.

Focusing on Bella I tried to project something relaxing and happy and when I opened my eyes Bella was looking at me smiling.

"I felt that. Good job Iris."

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder.

"Just keep practicing, it took Bella several months to perfect her gift."

"Well I was under a time constraint and I was trying to protect my family." Bella added, "Long story."

"I'd like to hear it sometime." I murmured as we turned back in the direction of the house. Even from a distance I could hear the piano.

"Dad's playing." Nessie stated as she skipped after Jacob and Bella.

"Maybe you should join him, honey." Bella suggested lightly as she followed after her daughter.

I watched the blurs streaked back towards the house, even Jacob was faster than the average human; the wolves must be pretty fast too. I marveled at this world I now found myself in, the sharpened senses and the ability to assess and amass such speed-it was exhilarating!


	6. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filler chapter of sorts to establish Iris' place within the Cullens and her relationships she forms.

I had only been with the Cullens for a few weeks but it felt much longer. I was now settling into a routine when I wasn't with Esme in the house as she cooked for the only two people that actually ate human food, I was hunting with Bella and Alice, they were probably the two I was closest to. I had already decided I was moving with the family when they moved further north and it was nice to have others to hunt with, hunting solo was tedious and boring. Bella and Alice were like the girlfriends I had when I was human, fun and easy to talk to. Bella had been a vampire for only about ten years but she had retained some of her connections with the human world if only for her father and Jacob who was only a part of the family because of his relationship with Bella and Edward's daughter, that however, I had yet to fully understand. Bella said she would tell me the entire story sometime.

"It will be nice to have other areas with big-game." Alice commented when we were coming back from one such trip.

"Maybe not so many mountain lions." Bella murmured, then grinned as if she were laughing at some inside joke.

"We'll manage," Alice chirped, "there's always moose and caribou."

"Can't we go elsewhere?" I asked.

"If needed." Alice murmured. "We have to hunt where things are most populated or risk causing suspicion. I doubt you want to cross state lines every other week if you are so particular… Like a few members of this family."

"Your technique is getting better Iris." Bella commented. "I remember having the same problem as a newborn."

"Until Edward showed her the best way to take down something without being covered in blood." Alice commented.

"Well I didn't have anybody showing me how." I returned, "I had to figure it out by myself."

"Just simplify your movements." Bella suggested. "Less is more." She slung an arm around my shoulders. "You'll get it."

Alice shook her head.

"Sure, pointers from the most natural vampire I've seen. Don't worry about it Iris, you really are doing well." She smiled and I smiled in return.

We came back from our trip playfully arguing about our choice of food.

"Now you're starting to sound like Emmett and Edward." Bella replied laughing rolling her tawny eyes. "A specialist."

"What can I say," I shot back, "I didn't exactly have the easiest upbringing I had to learn how to be a vampire on the fly."

"You couldn't say that about any of us, except maybe Bella, had an easy time of things." Alice replied, "Bella is just unconventional like that."

The two women exchanged a smile over my head and Bella reached over to shove Alice in the shoulder. Laughing, the three of us sped back towards the house. At least hunting with company had kept me from looking like something eerie and murderous in the meantime.

When we returned to the house it was bustling with activity. Nearly everyone was home except for Carlisle who was still at work. Everyone had been packing the house at vampire speed.

"We are moving on Friday," Esme told me cheerfully.

Of course, given her gift Alice already knew this.

Esme continued.

"Carlisle has already given his two week notice at the hospital. We are not going far, not out-of-state, but far enough, and we will be able to hunt in either direction. We purchased the house a month or so ago but this house and Edward and Bella's cottage are here if we ever need them again."

"Would you ever move out of state again?" I asked. "If you haven't already."

"We have friends up north and limited places we can go." Esme explained and then there is Jacob's family and Bella's father to consider… At least for the time being. That is the only reason we are not going far. We could move back to Alaska any time if we choose."

"If we ever move back in a few decades," Alice chirped, "maybe we can add a room for you Iris. I think the house up north will be big enough, even though I didn't know you were coming until a few weeks ago."

"I don't really have much, just the clothes Alice bought me and whatever I had with me."

"We can--" Alice began.

I held up a hand forestalling her.

"I don't need any more clothes unless I have any more "hunting accidents" I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

Bella chuckled from behind me.

"Are you that adverse to shopping we can hide from Alice together." Bella suggested.

"Please," Alice grumbled, "I can hear you."

"No." I replied shortly, "I don't mind shopping, I just happened a have a bit of an aversion to humans at the moment as a newborn vampire even though I can control myself well enough I'd rather not push my luck. Now if you will both excuse me I think I better see about packing up my room."

"Already done dear." Esme called, "I packed up your stuff hours ago."

"We can come back to the cottage if you like." Bella offered, "It's much quieter there."

"Good," I replied, "I can check my social media in peace."

I didn't and I probably wouldn't be posting any selfies anytime soon. I been careful what I posted lately if not to keep my secret and not to raise suspicion.

Turning around, Bella and I raced away from the house and into the woods.

It was Friday before I knew it. In my new life one day seemed to roll into the next considering I never slept. The day of the move was organized chaos, with Alice and Esme following instructions from opposite ends of the house. but I didn't remember a time when a household of ten people moved.

We had decided to go in separate cars, after all all of the Cullens vehicles had to get up to the new house at some point. Alice had even offered to get me a car at some point, but I hadn't taken her up on the offer. We probably looked like a caravan with our odd assortment of vehicles and so many people.

A few hours later we arrived at the house, although it wasn't really house it reminded me of a small college campus or an English estate. There was the main house which was probably as large as the Forks residence and a large garage in the back for all the vehicles, which now included Jacob's motorcycle, which Bella told me he rode frequently.

"Nessie rides with him sometimes," Bella had told me, "when she doesn't prefer running, she had rolled her eyes and sounded like a mother at that moment, "it wouldn't be my first choice for her. I certainly wasn't any good at it when I was human and I crashed the bike several times." She had chuckled ruefully.

I was shaken out of my reverie as the property continued to roll past. I was riding with Edward, Bella and Alice, Bella was driving me she didn't drive as fast as the others. I understood the vampires appeal for speed, but I didn't see why that had to apply to the vehicles they drove.

"Nessie with Jacob again?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"They're coming on Jake's bike." Bella answered.

"At least she's more durable than you were." Edward replied chuckling, "I don't worry about her as much."

Alice interrupted their dialogue.

"So, Iris, what do you think?"

"It's big." I blurted.

"Of course, need to have room for everybody. The garage is over there, the one guesthouse is for you and Edward and Bella's house is over there." "She pointed to another house several feet behind the garage and I vaguely wondered how big the property actually was.

"Do you want to see inside?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Which part?" I asked.

"Let's start with the main house." Alice replied.

"At least wait till Carlisle and Esme get here," Edward cut in, "since Esme did most of the design, I don't even know all the choices she made and I'm sure even you haven't seen everything." He looked pointedly at his sister.

"Okay fair." Alice replied and she waltzed off in the direction of the place I assumed to be my house while Bella went to park the car.


	7. A Place to Call Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a lot of ideas from Breaking Dawn, but at the same time tried to make things my own since they are in a different location than the Forks property. I also imagine they would keep layouts for their house is pretty similar. It was fun trying to imagine the property that would have to house 10 vampires with 10 different personalities.

"Iris, about your house--" Alice began as she paused her hand on the door handle of a quaint little guesthouse.

"They're here!" I exclaimed interrupting her as I already heard Jacob's motorcycle coming down the road and a few more miles off the smooth engine of a very expensive car.

Just as I spoke Jacob pulled up on a large black motorcycle into the winding drive and a few moments later Carlisle's black Mercedes pulled in behind him.

Behind Jacob was Nessie dressed in a biker jacket and the matching helmet. Jacob was in his normal dress which was not much dress at all- except for cutoffs he didn't wear much else.

Just as Nessie slid off the bike and bounded over to Bella and Edward, Carlisle was pulling up. He and Esme were already speaking in a quick tone I knew human ears wouldn't have been able to decipher.

"The others are coming," Carlisle informed us, "Jasper is coming with Emmett and Rosalie."

Alice barely nodded, though I figured she knew this already.

"We were waiting for you." Edward murmured.

Jacob stretched.

"I'm surprised we got here so soon, I didn't think I could find the place." He looked around with a slightly bemused expression.

"We'll bring the rest of the cars later."Esme murmured, "There's enough for now." A short time later as we all stood in the drive a large all-terrain Jeep rumbled into the driveway with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie aboard. The rest of the large car was packed with luggage and Jasper and Rosalie stood on the seats in the back. For vampires, seatbelts were optional.

As soon as the car came to a stop and Jasper and Rosalie jumped out of the back Rosalie grabbing a small suitcase as she went.

"Everyone bring what you can," Esme trilled, "I can't wait to show you the house!"

The large house, bracketed by the two smaller cottages was about what I had expected, large and open. It was similar in design into the house in Forks, however, that was only judging from the outside.

Finally, Esme pulled a key out of her pocket and opened the door. The house had the same airy, and woodpaneled feel, but there were areas with more molding and decoration. There were no large staircases but there were clearly multiple floors connected by lofts and balconies. Definitely room for company.

"We have twelve rooms, enough for Carlisle's office and rooms for everyone who will live here." Esme explained, then there is the dining room and kitchen for those in our family who need them." She smiled at Jacob and Nessie.

"I can have a room?" Jacob questioned.

"Of course." Carlisle answered, "You are part of this family."

Jacob looked around at Nessie, Edward and Bella, then back at Nessie who beamed at him.

"I guess so."

We trailed Esme through the house as she showed off each area. When we came back to the main living room there was the piano in its place of honor by the window. Not all the furniture was there, but enough and obviously we didn't need beds… At least not many.

"I'm still getting some of the furniture in." Esme explained, "but most of it is here, the trucks should start arriving tomorrow."

"Are you going to get any food?" Jacob asked, "it's been a long morning and I'm starving!"

"I'll see about that." Esme murmured.

"I guess we need to go shopping." Bella murmured.

Edward squeezed her shoulders.

"Let's see the other two houses and then you and Esme can go into town."

"We have to bring the rest of the boxes in," Emmett added, "the back of my Jeep is a mess!"

"I'll let everybody sort out the room situation." Esme finished, "It's time to show our newest family member where she will be staying." Turning, she smiled at me.

A strange sort of thrill went through me, other than my small apartment I had back in Illinois I had never had a space of my own and certainly this place would be slightly bigger. My breath caught in anticipation had I been human my heart would've been racing.

With everyone watching my reaction I followed them out of the big house and towards the guesthouse on the left side of the property.

The group trailed after Alice and Esme. I was sandwiched somewhere between the two of them as Alice pulled me along while Bella was somewhere over my right shoulder I could hear her chuckling quietly.

Once again, Esme pulled a second key out of her pocket and opened the door to the guesthouse and everybody followed her inside. The house, such as it was was slightly bigger than my apartment had been like a luxury apartment in the big city certainly something I could never afford. Esme spoke like a tour guide as she led Everyone through the house.

"Similar to Edward and Bella's cottage but I thought Iris would like to add her own touches. Though it doesn't have the extra room. The main room was a sitting room with a large window and fireplace which I imagined would get a fair amount of use even though vampires technically didn't get cold. There were several shelving units and a large flatscreen.

"I wasn't sure how much you read," Esme commented, "but you can put what you like on the shelves."

I nodded.

"I guess I have to get a new laptop make sure I have workable Wi-Fi." I murmured absently.

"We can do that," Alice interjected, "of course Carlisle needs those things for work and the rest of us just for sake of convenience."

Emmett snorted.

"Translation: just so she can binge buy on Amazon."

"Bathroom to the left I wasn't sure what you would want but I think it's nice."

My jaw dropped when I saw the bathroom. There was an exquisite walk in shower with a glass door, a pedestal sink with elaborate tiling all the way through. On the other side of the bathroom instead of the toilet was a large tub which I thought I could probably get used to.

Still stunned, I followed Esme and Alice to the other side of the house. In the opposite corner was the bedroom which seemed twice as big as anything I had ever seen. I was about to object to the canopy bed before realizing I probably wouldn't get dizzy or claustrophobic as a vampire, it still wasn't my favorite thing.

"I could do without the canopy." I murmured, "I don't know, it's just going to take some getting used to."

Behind me, Bella chuckled.

"Been there." She murmured.

"Wait to you see the closet!" Alice squealed and raced off into another area of the room.

"Here we go again." Bella murmured, and we exchanged a look. I raised my eyebrows.

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

"Let me put it this way," Bella muttered in an undertone, "you'll pay for it if you turn Alice loose, she tends to go a bit… Overboard."

On my other side, Edward chuckled.

The closet, again, made my jaw drop. It looked like something out of a movie.

"Alice, no one needs this many clothes, seriously!"

"I thought you needed a few more things." She responded offhandedly as if I hadn't spoken.

"Nevermind that, how am I supposed to find anything!"

"Casuals in the dresser in the back and on the first four racks to the left, dressy casual in the middle, followed by casual dresses and evening wear on the end. Undergarments and lingerie are in the bottom of the dresser."Alice rattled off without missing a beat

"I don't wear lingerie." I stated flatly. "If you got me anymore heels you got another thing coming!" I growled.

"But," Alice protested, "if you meet someone…" She trailed off when she saw my expression.

The guys chuckled.

"Careful Alice." Jasper murmured.

"Yeah, Alice," Emmett chuckled, "looks like we've got a Bella 2.0."

Alice huffed.

"How am I stuck with the two vampires allergic to fashion!" With that, she flounced out of the closet.


	8. Conversations with Carlisle

Bella and Edward's cottage was similar those surprisingly much more cozy.

"It will look so nice once we have everything unpacked." Bella exclaimed, "I can't wait to fill up those shelves with all our books again."

There was one minor dilemma however, one, I stayed out of though I couldn't help overhearing. It started in the middle of Edward and Bella's living room after Esme had shown Nessie her room.

She had looked around and looked disappointed.

"Where will Jacob sleep?" She asked.

"He's not sleeping here!" Edward responded flatly.

"Edward…" Bella cautioned.

"Dad you know I'm mature enough, mentally and physically," she added before Edward could object. "I can always take a room in the big house," Nessie went on, she turned to Esme, "I can have a room in the big house, can't I, grandma?"

"Of course dear, Jacob too if he wants it."

Finally, after a long, tense pause Edward sighed.

"Nessie, Jacob, we'll talk about this later."

With that, the group broke up, each of us going our separate ways while Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were discussing room arrangements.

"I'm going hunting." I mumbled.

"I'll go with you," Bella cut in, "believe it or not I need to get away from my daughter before I do something I'll regret."

Shooting her a wry smile, we raced into the woods.

When Bella and I returned to the house the tension had simmered down. Initially Bella and I returned to Edward and Bella was cottage to find Edward sitting in the main living room his feet propped on the coffee table.

Edward looked up when we entered.

"Edward what happened?" Bella asked shortly. She wasn't upset anymore just inquiring.

"Everyone's at the main house." Edward answered. He paused briefly and looked at me before his gaze returned to his wife. His next few words came out short and clipped.

"I told Nessie and Jacob we would discuss their arrangements later." His jaw tensed as he finished speaking.

There was a beat of silence before I spoke up, my voice sounding tentative and thin even to my own ears.

"Excuse me, but where is Carlisle? I'd like to speak to him if I could."

Edward's tone and expression immediately shifted as his golden eyes turned to focus on me.

"Last I saw he was unpacking his office." Edward answered.

My head nodded awkwardly even for a vampire even if it didn't feel awkward

"Thanks!" I got out shortly and dashed from the cottage before Bella or Edward could even react. My entire reaction taking the expanse of less than a second.

I found Carlisle upstairs exactly where Edward said he would be. He was in his office carefully arranging old books at a surprisingly humanlike speed. I knocked tentatively on the door. He looked up when I did so although I was sure he had heard me coming from down the hall.

"Iris?" He questioned, "What can I do for you?"

Had I been human I would've been blushing, I felt unbearably awkward.

"I was wondering if I could get your opinion on a few things."

Carlisle raised his thin eyebrows.

"Certainly. Something medical or is there something else?"

"That's part of it," I mumbled, still hesitantly standing in the doorway.

"Come in and sit down." He offered softly, "I am still unpacking, but I assure you there is a place to sit." He gestured to a small leather sofa on the other side of the room from the furthest bookshelf.

I sat automatically and I idly wondered if vampires could ever "flop" anywhere, we were to elegant and graceful.

Carlisle sat beside me reaching for my clasped hands.

"Now what is on your mind?"

"How is it possible I can go from being wheelchair-bound to walking three days. I went across the country like it was nothing."

"Do you know how vampire venom works?" Carlisle asked.

"No. Not really."

"Our venom can heal when used in the right way, but sometimes it doesn't completely heal all injuries. In those cases the transformation doesn't work."

He continued:

"You had a brain injury of sorts, correct?"

I nodded.

"Others have come back from worse. Bones, muscles, and organs are nothing-easily repaired. Clearly there was damage the venom could repair, which obviously made you stronger."

"What do you make of my gift?" I asked.

"It is similar to Jasper's, but clearly manifests in a different way. No two vampires have the same gift even if they are similar."

I nodded again.

"It's so strange… Being able to walk… Being able to run…" I shook my head.

Carlisle chuckled softly.

"Coming from a disabled human to an impenetrable immortal life I imagine it must be so."

"Alice is still trying to convince me to wear heels. I don't like heels they seem… Impractical."

Carlisle chuckled again.

"I would like to be able to drive, but I haven't worked my way up to that yet."

"There's time for that. We can see about getting you a car eventually, whatever you like."

I smirked.

"Actually, I'd like a convertible, red."

"That's something to consider." Carlisle murmured.

"Do you think I will ever find a mate? I never really thought about it, but I have always time."

"It took me years to find my wife, and she was the best thing that happened to me other than my career." Carlisle answered. There is someone out there for everyone looked at Edward and Bella. He met her when she was still human and well, they moved heaven and earth to be together."

"I'm not worried about this life, but I suppose I'm still getting used to it."

"You are still new, only a few months old and yet you have about as much self-control as Bella did when she was only a few days old if not hours. Fascinating."

There was another long pause.

"I gather you managed your transformation alright, given it is not the most pleasant thing."

"What do I go by?" I asked with a short laugh, "it was painful, the most pain I have ever been and I was in and out of bed for most of it. When I woke up I was in the sewer."

"You said you turned away from your creator, outright?"

"I didn't even care for him even as a human before he turned me. I certainly wasn't going to spend the rest of an eternity with him."

"Nomads are fickle," Carlisle replied lightly, "most of their covens split apart after months or years or they live independently. None is so large as ours."

"So I gathered." I murmured dryly.

As I exited Carlisle's office I could hear the voices from outside and downstairs. Nessie's musical voice was almost gleeful and I gathered Edward and Bella had caved about her sharing a room with Jacob. However, the compromise was it had to be in the big house; Edward had been firm on that regardless of how he felt about Jacob. I chuckled under my breath, in some ways Renessemee was very much a teenager even though she had stopped aging a long time ago.

Carlisle chuckled from behind me.

"Apparently I will be sharing the house with my granddaughter and Jacob Black. Edward still isn't happy about it though."

I snorted.

"Obviously."

"As far as Nessie's relationship with Jacob is concerned, Edward is, very much her father," Carlisle replied as if he were discussing the weather, "I suppose I feel the same way about the others as well. In case it wasn't clear Iris, we are very much a family."


	9. Stranger's Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been AWOL with this story, but this chapter took forever to write. I am also in the process of editing and or writing four other stories.

I was content in my life with the Cullens and while I intended to find a mate someday but it wasn't a pressing concern. I didn't think anything could shake my easy routine, my hunting trips with Bella and Alice and organizing my house. While I enjoyed spending time with Esme in the large kitchen I still had an aversion to human necessities the ones that Jacob and Nessie required. Nessie for the most part was exactly what she appeared to be, a hybrid, though she preferred blood over human food.

All of my contentment came crashing down one afternoon when I was hunting with Bella and Alice. We had gone farther than usual though the Cullens usually stayed in a particular area when hunting, tracking some moose and caribou that had been in the area and were well outside of Washington at this point when I smelled it. We were headed back to the car which Alice had parked in a lot nearby.

I stiffened, and of course Bella noticed.

"What is it Iris?" She asked. It was said in a low voice which to a human ear would barely be audible. She put an arm around me.

"Paul… My creator he's in the area."

Alice paused, sniffing, and I knew she was assessing the situation.

"If he comes any closer I will know." Alice replied, "if what he intends affects the family…"

"I suppose he's looking for me." I muttered. "I did brush him off."

The scent came and went the closer we got to home. It wasn't close by, but close enough. Too close in my opinion.

As soon as we got back to the house Alice was all business.

"Of course, we have to tell Carlisle."

I didn't argue, it made sense.

Edward was at the bottom of the stairs by the time Alice and the rest of us had entered the house. As if they had been summoned everyone else was congregating.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked, he looked worried and confused. "Usually your visions aren't this vague."

"Gee thanks. Alice mapped, I'll keep that in mind! No, it's not me or anyone else specifically it's Iris and what I'm trying to connect to her isn't decided yet. I'm still trying to orient her with the rest of the family."

"What is it Alice?" This time the question came from Carlisle who had appeared from the other side the house with Esme. He seemed to be looking to Edward for an explanation knowing Edward would see what Alice had seen.

"Iris." Alice repeated, "Her creator is in the area-she smelled him."

"Why would he be coming here?" Emmett asked. The way he shifted made me know he was spoiling for a fight.

"He's looking for me." I answered. "We didn't part on the best of terms."

"We'll be ready when he comes." Carlisle replied in a calm but confident voice, "If he comes alone he would be foolish to start a fight."

"Would we have to call in our cousins?" Edward asked as though he were still following Carlisle's train of thought.

"Possibly." Carlisle mused. "One nomad is no match for an entire coven of vampires. It depends what he wants and how badly he wants it." His gaze went to me and back to Edward.

"You don't think it will come to fight." Jasper asked, he didn't sound worried he was simply stating facts.

"No." Carlisle replied calmly, "However, be prepared for anything."

"Not like our last encounter with nomads ended that well." Rosalie muttered.

I was on edge for the next several weeks and had even taken to taking Emmett with me when I went hunting.

"Still on edge Iris?" He teased with a grin.

"Well you would be to have you thought someone was coming after you." I retorted.

"Don't sweat it Iris," Emmett only replied, "you're a lot stronger than him and you can kick him into the next state!"

I only ground my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Emmett. I'll keep that in mind."

"That's a nice way to make her feel better Emmett." Alice replied upon hearing this exchange. "Not everybody wants to knock heads."

Emmett then had a comical expression that made him look like a dog that had been kicked.

"Well you guys are no fun." Afterwards he had slouched off I assume to find Rosalie.

"You weren't really that thirsty, were you?" Alice asked afterwards when she found me hiding at Edward and Bella's house.

I shook my head. My extra hunting trip it only made me feel slightly bloated and disgruntled.

"All of this is making me edgy I think I'm going to cross paths with Paul every time I go out." I replied.

"I should know when he comes." Alice replied, "I told you so… If any of his decisions change or if he's moving faster than normal… I'll know."

"We have our gifts and numbers." Bella assured me putting a hand on my shoulder. "We'll be fine."

"If he brings back up?" I asked.

"We have friends and Jacob and his pack." She replied confidently. "Any nomad won't be expecting the werewolves."

I nodded again though I still felt uneasy.

Eventually Bella, Edward and Alice calmed me down enough to go back to the house.

"Send her to Jasper." Edward stated in a tone of voice that told me it was in order and not a suggestion and by the time we walked in the back door there was Jasper, exuding the calm I needed.

"Great, we have a vampire with anxiety." Emmett muttered when he finally reappeared. This was punctuated by "ow" when Bella threw her shoe at him.


End file.
